Operating systems for computing devices may perform an initialization routine to start up necessary services, resources, and drivers for using hardware components of the computing devices. The initialization routine speed may be based on the number of services, resources, and drivers that are loaded, and some functionality of the computing device may not be available until the initialization routine completes.